This invention relates in general to improved seat assemblies for use in a vehicle and a method of installing the seat assemblies. Typically, seats for use in automotive and truck vehicles vary in size, shape, and style for each particular vehicle platform. Also, a particular vehicle platform can have different styles of seats which can be installed in the vehicle. The front seats of a vehicle can have different seat configurations, such as for example, a xe2x80x9cbenchxe2x80x9d seat in which the seat is a single structure which extends along the width of the front compartment of the vehicle. More common however, is a xe2x80x9cbucketxe2x80x9d seat arrangement in which separate driver and passenger seats are independently mounted on the floor in the front compartment of the vehicle. It is also common to include a center storage console positioned between the driver and passenger bucket seats and mounted on the floor.
Typically, each different style of seat is manufactured with a unique internal frame structure providing strength to the seat. The size and shape of the frame structure generally conforms to the size, shape, and style of the seat as well as the mounting locations within the vehicle front compartment. Each seat is commonly manufactured with its own unique frame structure. Also, the mounting structures of the seats are generally not interchangeable between different vehicle platforms. Sometimes, customers wish to customize the appearance of the seats, for example, to appear more like a racing-type seat. In order to make such customization possible, it would be advantageous to implement methods and materials to easily replace portions of the vehicle seat without having to replace the entire seat assembly.
This invention relates to an improved seat assembly for use in a vehicle. The vehicle seat assembly includes an elongated continuous frame member having an upper portion and a lower portion. A mounting assembly is attached to the lower portion of the frame member and is adapted to be mounted on the floor of a vehicle. A back support structure is attached to the upper portion of the frame member. A bottom support structure is attached to the lower portion of the frame member.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.